Perfect
by Hvalross05
Summary: When his life changes course and his focus shifts, she becomes lost in the background. How would their relationship move forward? Judar x Kenmei (OC). One-Shot, snippit of their relationship.


He was probably the most unromantic, oblivious, relationship stupid person to ever walk the face of this planet. He had no idea how to take a hint or read signs, or even how to act when he did pick up on them. He never seemed to care when she would try to be flirty or cute with him. He had no idea when it was appropriate to act in romantic ways and when it wasn't. He was rough, awkward, stupid, selfish and arrogant.

And yet, Kenmei felt herself drawn to Judar, in emotional and physical ways, while still hating the way he acted toward her. He had no idea how to act in a romantic way, or if he did, he sure as hell was good at not bothering to do it. The only gifts she ever received from him were in the form of a new bruise or a newly wet pair of shoes to have to walk in, so tenderly and lovingly crafted by a perfectly placed puddle. He would even style her hair for her, using only mass amounts of wind magic and the only charge was at the expense of Kenmei's embarrassment. Though Kenmei wasn't upset that he never got her anything. Just the fact that he bothered to pay attention to her was enough to keep her happy.

What did get on her nerves, though, was when he acted totally oblivious towards her hints and flirts. She would try so hard to get his attention, being cute or even trying to be sexy for him, and he acted like nothing was different or if he hadn't picked up on it. It was so aggravating to her and she could never figure out how to get his attention. Even now, she still really had no idea. Half of the time when he wanted attention, she wasn't even trying to get or give it.

This put them into a lot of awkward and embarrassing situations, especially when felt the need to be flirty in a public place. He always seemed to pick the worst times to return her affection, usually stopping her while she was in the middle of working and talking her into skipping out. Parties or celebrations were another of his favorite things to pull her away from. And yet, it was rare he'd bother to pay attention to her up on the roof, or in the privacy of a bedroom or bath house.

That fact was frustrating to Kenmei. She craved his attention and touch so often through the day, and they had begun to see less and less of each other. Since the death of the Kou Empire's Emperor, Judar had became suddenly much busier with his... work. He was hardly ever around for her to find, and when she did find him he was rushing off to do something else. They hardly ever trained anymore or spent any time together just doing nothing.

Kenmei had talked to him about this fact the last time they had met. He had seemed indifferent about the issue, having been too busy to have noticed. This had upset her, but she knew that she was not his girlfriend and that he was not dedicated to her in anyway. She knew that he could easily up and leave her without feeling bad about it. And yet, she couldn't help but to let herself fall harder for him every time she saw him. She was a stupid girl who couldn't keep herself away from the bad boy.

And here she was again, heading to his quarters to meet him. After their last conversation four days ago, he had basically demanded that she come see him to train. Kenmei had taken off of work that afternoon after working in the morning, just to be able to go and see him. She had just finished a hastily eaten lunch and was now briskly walking down the hall, holding her wand tight to her chest. She could feel her heart pounding and head racing.

She had no idea what he was going to be like when she arrived, in attitude and personality. Lately, she could feel the darkness and hate growing inside of him and becoming more powerful. She didn't know if he was going to be relaxed and comfortable, or cold and harsh. The fuse on his temper seemed to have become shorter and he snapped at her much more often. But still, she couldn't find it in herself to blame him for it or get upset with him. She just stayed calm and collected, knowing that he would relax if she was.

Kenmei moved her hair behind her ear and felt the top of her head, checking to make sure the large bun that was bouncing about was still tight enough to not fall out. She was dressed in a plain robe, with her training attire under it. Not wanting to look inappropriate while just out and walking through the halls, she was sure to cover herself up until she met with him. Her shoes made the halls echo with light thuds as she walked quickly, dodging the people that passed her by and going around others too slow for her to deal with.

She stopped at the entrance to his quarters, still guarded, as always, by two guards. They allowed her through the main entrance, though Kenmei stopped the instant she got past the door. She heard it shut behind her and still, she did not move. Instead, she listened.

She couldn't hear or see anything from where she was, except for the room as it usually was. After removing her shoes and leaving them at the door, she timidly walked in a bit further, past the main dividers to see the room fully. He wasn't there.

She frowned, continuing into the room as she looked around. "Judar?" She called out, heading over to the middle section of the room, with the table and couches. Sitting on the table were Judars neck and arm bands, resting casually with his white cloth he wore around his shoulders. Kenmei placed her wand down on the table, careful not to make too much noise doing so. She grabbed the soft white fabric to carry with her as she continued deeper into the room, holding it gently.

"Judar?" She called again, getting closer to another divider that hid where he kept his clothing and entrance to his bath house. She peeked around the edge of the divider, seeing only dressers, boxes and chests. She could also see, down on the far wall, that the door to his bath house was closed.

This was odd to her. He never had that door closed, even when he was using it. It was usually open at all times to keep it from getting too humid or gross in there. She walked around the divider and past the furniture that held his clothing, stopping in front of the door.

"Judar, are you in there?" She called again, listening closely but still not hearing a sound. She slid the door open, slowly and quietly. She could see steam, now, guessing that the bath was up and running. To the left the room opened up and had a bench along the wall, as well as multiple hooks for clothing. Hanging on two of the hooks were obviously clean robes, waiting to be used. On the bench Kenmei could see Judars pants, top and wand.

She pushed the door further open and walked inside, holding the cloth closer to her. There was another door right ahead of her that led to the tub. She gripped the handle and slowly slid it open, just enough to where she could peek inside. Quite a bit of steam blurred her vision before she could see into the room properly. It was a small room, though it had a very large tub. A few small windows sat near the ceiling to allow light into the room and hooks rested on each wall, some with a drying cloth and others without.

It took Kenmei a moment before she finally noticed him, sitting with his back to the door. He had both arms resting on the side of the tub, one just resting there while the other propped up his head. His hair was coiled tightly in a low bun against his neck to keep it from getting wet.

Kenmei felt her cheeks flush with the thought of him in there, just seeing his toned arms and shoulders sent her mind and heart racing. She bit her lip lightly as she started to push the door open a bit more, hoping he wouldn't freak out too badly at her interrupting his bath. Once she had it more that half way open, she spoke his name with a timid voice.

His reaction, though, was not at all what she expected. He seemed to nearly jump out of his skin, giving a yell as he quickly pushed himself away from that side of the tub and moved to the other in what seemed to be less than a second. Kenmei jumped as well, holding the cloth up to her face, hiding all but her eyes.

They stared at each other in shock for what seemed like minutes, until Judar glared and splashed water at her. "What are you doing, stupid girl! Don't sneak up on me!" Kenmei turned her body a bit to take the front of the water, though only a few drops hit her from all the way across the tub.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd freak out like that." She turned back around to look at him again, though kept the cloth up over her face, able to feel her cheeks flush hotter. He glared at her from the other side of the tub, the water resting just below his belly button. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his body, feeling her ears grow hot as well and her head begin to swim. She never really noticed how fit he had become, seeing as how he was pretty scrawny when they first met three years ago.

Judar rubbed his face, still recovering from the shock. His cheeks were a light pink, probably from both the heat of the bath and his embarrassment. "What are you even doing here, I said after lunch."

"It is after lunch." She lowered the cloth some, doing her best to keep herself calm, since she knew he could tell what she was feeling from her rukh. Judar raised an eyebrow at her as he started to move back over to the other side of the tub. "No it isn't."

Kenmei nodded. "Yes it is."

"I haven't eaten."

"Well who's fault is that? Why are you even taking a bath in the middle of the day."

Judar stopped at the edge, giving her a look. "I can take a bath whenever I damn well please. Now get out, go away so I can dry off." He waved her away, flicking water at her as he did so.

Kenmei turned and left the tub area, walking through the changing section and back into his main room. She stopped near the end of the divider, back still too the bath house. She could hear him moving about and his wet feet on the wood floor, as well as him mumbling angrily to himself.

She quietly turned herself around and peeked inside the room, able to see half of him as he dried off, facing her. She felt her face flush darker red, once again hiding it behind the cloth as she watched him. She knew it was inappropriate, but she just couldn't help herself. He was so beautiful to her, and having no real contact with him for over a month was getting to her. After a few seconds, though, he glanced up and noticed her, giving her his icy glare as he paused. "Do you mind?"

Kenmei quickly turned back around, feeling her stomach flutter from not only being attracted to him, but also at being embarrassed from being caught peeking. "Sorry!" She listened as he started to move about again, turning her head just a bit to be able to glance over her shoulder and into the room.

She was noticed almost instantly, giving a yelp as a shard of ice shattered against her borg. Judar glared, pointing his wand at her as he pulled up his pants. "Seriously?!"

Kenmei quickly moved to go around the divider. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! Why'd you attack me?!" She looked down, able to see his feet from the gap in the divider, heading away from the bath house.

"Because you're invading my privacy, I can attack you if I want." He came around the edge of the divider, heading towards the table in the middle of the room. He was dressed only in his pants, carrying his top and wand with him. He glanced over at her as he pulled his hair out of its tie, letting it fall free. "Give me my thing."

Kenmei followed him over to the table to bring him his cloth. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, you're the one that told me to meet you here." Judar gave a huff as he tossed his black top down onto the table with his arm bands, though he kept his wand in hand. "Doesn't mean you get to sneak around. My clothes being out and the door closed, should be pretty obvious that I was in the bath."

"Well I was just confused, you never shut the door, even when you are taking a bath. Because you get all freaked out about the steam." Kenmei watched him as he rubbed his face, using some simple magic to quickly, and quite sloppily, braid his hair. She gave a smile, walking a bit closer and putting his cloth down with the rest of his clothing. "So I'm sorry for sneaking around. I didn't mean to."

Judar looked down at her, looking her over for a moment before he put his wand down onto the table. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Just get ready to go outside."

Kenmei gave a nod and turned her back to him a bit, untying the sash around her waist to loosen her robe. "Right, right. But you haven't eaten yet, are you sure you want to start already?"

"Not hungry right now." He grabbed his black top, looking over at her again as she pulled the robe off and tossed it onto the couch. He felt his chest grow a bit tighter and he looked away, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. "Why do you still dress that way, you know you just get hurt."

Kenmei shrugged. "It's more comfortable and easy to move around in. I mean all I'm doing is running away half of the time, so.." She shrugged, looking back over at him and giving a small smile. "Unless you're worried about hurting me, of course." She fixed the way her bracelet was sitting on her wrist.

Judar shook his head. "Worried? No, don't think so." He turned the top around to where it would be correct when he put it on, though he couldn't help another glance to her backside. Though the instant he looked to her, he heard a gasp and quickly moved his eyes up to look at her face. She was staring at him with an open mouth, a shocked look on her face. "Where you just looking at my butt?"

Judar gave her a look and turned away, starting to put the top on. "You looked at me, I can look at you if I want to." Kenmei raised an eyebrow at him, reaching over and grabbing the rim of his pants. "Well you have a cute butt, I just can't help myself." She pulled the tight fabric back and released, causing it to snap back against his skin. He gave a small jump and growled, suddenly having issues with the top as he tried to get it down. "Damn it, Kenmei."

"Can't dress yourself now?" Kenmei teased as she reached up, grabbing the back of the top and helping him pull it down before she pulled his hair through for him. "Th-" "No, it's backwards!" Judar flopped his arms to his sides and gave an irritated grunt. "Damn it! You're distracting me, stop." He started to walk away, reaching around and grabbing the back of the top before pulling it back up and over his head, causing his hair to flip up and over his shoulder. "You're so annoying."

Kenmei walked closer to him, starting to see that she was getting to him a bit. "How am I distracting you? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, you're being annoying." He pulled his shirt back right side out, turning to face her again. "Peeking at me and pulling on my cloths, such a pervert." Kenmei's face turned red and she crossed her arms. "You're the one looking at my butt!" Judar chuckled. "What butt?"

Kenemi gave a gasp and she glared at him. "Hey! You've admitted before that I have a nice body, don't try to be a brat about it."

"I remember no such thing." Judar scratched the side of his nose before trying to put the shirt on again, but Kenmei grabbed it before he could and pushed it back down. She continued to glare up at him as she stood closer and kept her grip on the shirt tight. "You did!" Judar shook his head and gave a shrug. "I don't remember. You must be thinking about someone else."

"There's no one else that would tell me anything of the sort and you know it." Kenmei released the top and crossed her arms again. Judar shrugged. "You're right, who'd want to." He walked around her and back to the table, leaving her standing there with yet another shocked look on her face.

She followed him back to the table, noticing that he tossed the black top back with the other clothing. "Come on, we haven't seen each other hardly at all, can we just not pick at each other a little?"

Judar looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the fun?" Kenmei shrugged, turning away from him some as she pushed some hair back behind her left ear. "Well you don't have to pick on me to have fun." Judar shook his head as he came up behind her, light smirk coming across his face. "Oh yes I do."

Kenemi shook her head, not seeming to notice him moving. "No, you could just talk to me like a normal person. I mean I know you're not a normal person or whatever and you don't really think talking about normal things is fun, but it can be, we don't have to-" She stopped when she felt one of his hands rest of the side of her neck while the other gripped her hip, pulling her body back against his. She felt her cheeks heat up, reaching up to place her hand on his gently. "What-"

"I think you've talked enough for one day." He spoke softly as he leaned in, giving a light kiss to her neck as he pulled her body tighter against his. Kenmei felt tingles race up her spine and her skin was instantly covered in goosebumps. "Have I?"

He didn't respond as his lips continued up her neck, searching for her soft spot. Kenmei brought her free hand up and let her fingers tangle gently into his hair, closing her eyes as butterflies threatened to burst out of her stomach. She was actually a bit surprised at his soft approach, he was usually much rougher and impatient with her.

But just as that thought crossed her mind, she felt him bite down on a sweet spot on her neck, causing her to moan out loudly and her body to buckle inwards. Her hips pushed back into his and her grip on his hair tightened, causing him to let out an irritated yelp.

"Ouch! Hey, don't pull!" He lifted his head away some, giving her a light glare. Kenmei gasped and released his hair. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to." She turned round to face him, placing her hands on his chest gently. "I'll be more careful."

Judar gave a light roll of his eyes, his hands resting on her hips firmly. "Uh huh, yeah, sure. But you know, I'm not really feeling it now." He looked down at her with a bored expression, though he had to stop himself from laughing at the look of shock and confusion that crossed her features.

"What? But why?" She moved her arms up to rest around his neck, having to push herself up on the balls of her feet to reach him better. "You can't just suddenly not be interested." She leaned up a bit more in an attempt to catch his lips, but he turned his head at the last second to avoid it.

"Yes I can. Because, you know, you're not really... doing anything to make me interested." He tapped his fingers on her skin lightly, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner on his mouth as he looked down at her again. Kenmei gave him a look, standing back down on her feet as normal and pulling her arms back down, letting one hand rest on the side of his neck and the other back on his chest. "But you were fine just a minute ago."

"Yeah, before you ripped hair out of my head." He let his hands move further down, stopping to rest with his fingers under the lip of her bottoms. "You have to make that up to me somehow."

Kenmei gave a grunt and lied her forehead against him, letting it rest on his shoulder in the space above his collar bone. She could feel her cheeks flush darker and her body grow warm at the thought of what he was asking for and it began to make her nervous. "But you know I'm not very goo-"

"Oh shut up, don't start." He turned his head into hers, giving her exposed ear a light nip, his smirk returning when he felt her body wiggle against him. He let his head rest against hers, lips still near her ear. "You do better than you think."

Kenmei bit her lip, both hands trailing down to the rim of his pants. She kept her head in place, eyes locked on a random spot of his skin as she tried to contain her embarrassment.

"Then why tell me I'm no good all the time?"

* * *

"Whew." Judar gave a huff as he reached up and ran the back of his hand across his forehead, causing his bangs to stick out awkwardly. He pulled his pants back up to their normal position before sitting next to her.

Kenmei gave a stretch and rolled over onto her stomach, reaching up and grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and pulling to down to her, hiding her face in it as she gave a groan. She looked up at him, peeking through her wiled and tangled hair that covered her face. She assumed that it had completely fallen out of it's tie, which was probably now lost somewhere.

Judar sighed as he reached down and gently removed the hair from her face. "That took up our training time, it seems." Kenmei gave a small smile, feeling her stomach flutter lightly from the action. "We could bathe and nap to fill up the rest of that time."

The boy gave a grunt as he lied down next to her on his back, resting his head on what remained of the pillow on his side. "I can't. I actually had to be somewhere important after we trained a little." Kenmei's smile faded, eyes casting down and away from his face. "Oh... I see." She should have knew that type of answer was coming. That's how it always was now, he was always doing something else.

"What where you going to do?" She turned on her side, picking at a loose thread in the sheets, still avoiding looking at him.

Judar was silent for a moment before he turned to face her, moving the hair away from her face again. He left his hand resting against the side of her neck to keep the hair back. "Talk to some people to plan stuff." Kenmei nodded, looking up at him again. "Stuff I don't get to know about?" Judar gave a small chuckle. "You're not as stupid as you act."

Kenmei placed her hand on his gently. "When can we meet up again?" Judar stared at her for a while before he removed his hand, scratching the side of his nose, closing his eyes as he spoke again. "Actually, I don't feel like seeing those people today. We can do that crap later." He opened his eyes again to look at her, a bit shocked to see her staring up at him with surprise.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He raised an eyebrow at her, having thought she would have been happy about him deciding to stick around. Kenmei scooted a bit closer, trying to tell if he was teasing her or not. "You mean it? You wont run off today?"

Judar gave a small shrug. "Yeah, that's what I sai- hey!" He was cut of as Kenmei hid her face behind her hands, unable to stop tears from welling up and falling. "What's wrong with you, why are you crying?" Judar grabbed one of her fingers and bent it back a bit, trying to see her face.

Kenmei quickly wiped the tears away, forcing herself to speak up behind her light hiccups. "I've just missed you so much. And you've never... picked me over those people." She seemed unable to stop the soft sobbing, covering her face again. Judar looked around, unsure of how to deal with this or make her stop crying.

He gave a huff and grabbed her hands, pulling them down away from her face. "Well you better quit that, or I might change my mind." Kenmei nodded, obviously trying to stop herself. "Right, sorry." She once again wiped the tears off her face, feeling him place his hand on the side of her neck once again to hold her hair back. "I've just been a little emotional lately."

Judar shook his head. "Really? I couldn't tell." The sarcasm in his voice made Kenmei rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She reached up and took his head in her hands gently, pulling him down until their lips met softly. She expected him to pull away, but was instead met with butterflies flooding her stomach when he actually returned the favor, feeling his thumb stoke across her cheek gently.

She felt a wide smile come across when he pulled away shortly after. "I wish you'd do that more often." Judar gave a small chuckle and ruffled her hair as he sat up. "I'm sure you do." He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, giving a stretch. "Come on."

Kenmei was about to sit up and follow when she felt him grab her by the ankles and pull her down to him, stopping when her legs were over the edge. Judar then grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to sit up before he took both of her hands. Kenmei looked up at him, face flushing a bit red at the sly smile on his face.

"How about we take a bath, get something to eat before I starve to death, then take a nap. Then we can do other crap later. How does that sound?"

Kenmei nodded, feeling herself flooded with happiness that she hadn't felt in months.

"Perfect. That sounds perfect."


End file.
